Eternal attraction
by Dalek Chicken
Summary: Jack Ianto romance fic. AU. Is based on an origina; story im writing. Will be a chaptered story depending on the response I get. So read and review. Rating for future chapters.


Fierce blue eyes gazed into a much softer pair of a similar shade. The animalistic urge to take him then and there was strong. He growled in a low irritated tone that disappeared into the din of the music that played throughout the club. A smirk crossed the other mans face, almost as if he heard the growling. The smirk disappeared as the young man inclined his head towards the dance floor.

He stood up, making his way through the throbbing crowd of dancers to where the other man was waiting.

He smiled as they pressed against each other. His arms wrapped around the other mans, gently stroking the smooth material of his suit. He would have purred if he could when cool hands wrapped around his neck, gently soothing the tired muscles there. There bodies were pressed flush against each other, the fabric causing a delicious friction as they pulsed against each other to the beat of the music.

He looked down at the shorter man, eyes falling to the soft pink lips that were slightly apart. He met hooded eyes. He thrust gently against the other man, causing him to moan softly, his hands cupping the other mans arse, squeezing them.

Their lips crashed against each other, toungues sliding against each other as they danced to the beat of the crowd around them.

He hissed in delight as a hand brushed against his obvious hard on. He thrust roughly, wanting more but knowing he couldnt. Not yet. Maybe not ever.  
But he was a patient man. He had all of time to wait for the young man before him to accept his proposal.

One of his hands ran up to the young mans tie, toying with it as he thrust against him again, eliciting another delicious moan from his lips.

"Please......" he whispered, taking the hand that eas holding the tie and moving it away.

"Please?" He smirked. "please what? Tell me what you want."

Lips met the soft satiny skin of his neck. He groaned at the touch rubbing their crotches together, his hands stroking and squeezing the light material that showed of the other mans perfectly shaped arse. Cool lips sucked at his skin, teeth occasionally nibbling. He tilted his head slightyl to allow for better access.

Then out of the din of the club he heard words he'd been waiting over two hundred years to hear.

"I want you."

"you're sure....." He wanted to make sure he uncerstood, they both understood, what they were agreeing to.

"Yes. I've made you wait long enough. I want to be yours. In every way..." the last part came out in pants as they thrust aginst each other harder as the beat picked up.

"This is going to sound corny, but....I could wait an eternity, just to hear those words." He whispered against the delicate skin of the mans earlobe, taking it between his teeth. He heard a whimper escape from the lips he suddenlly wanted to kiss. He closed his eyes, holding back the urge. This was not the place. But he didnt think he could wait until they got to the place he was staying.

The other man seemed to follow his thoughts.

"My place is just up the road. We can go there."

He nodded his eyes not leaving the sparkling blue orbs that were alight infront of him. He placed a chaste kiss on the slightly swollen lips, the only indication he was losing control was the slight pressure of his hands. He pulled away, turing and, after slipping a hand around the other mans waist, pushed his way through the crowd and out onto the chilly street, rain pouring down on them, insantly saturating them. He smiled as the beautiful angel of a man beside him grushed his hair out of his face, slicking it back. He held back the ever present urge, simply enjoying the moment they had together. He realised they hadnt moved from just outside the club and the man who would give him evrything was staring at him justa s intently.

"Lets go home." He said simply, slipping out of his grasp and taking a hand in his.

They both made there way up the side walk, ignoring everything around them as they basked in the others presence, stopping often to share a kiss or grope.

It took them twice the time to get up the street to the stoop of the apartment building. They fumbled around in the loft, waiting for the elevator. By the time they got out of the elevator, both had swollen lips. Their shirts were partially undone and their breathing ragged. He slipped his hands around the slim waist infront of him, nibbling the too tempting flesh of exposed to him. He heard a groan escape the lips he loved to kiss, wanting the man in his arms more then ever. A hand moved to the hard on he knew the other man possessed, rubbing gently then squeezing. He moaned loudly as his arse was thrust back into his crotch.

"Keep that up and we wont make it to your room." He hissed.

"We cant have that now, can we?" He slipped out of his grasp, making his way down the corridor to his room, the key in the door as he was spun around, lips crashed against his. They stood against the door, hands running over each other, stroking and caressing.

They both had a feeling they wouldn't make it too the bed, but neither cared. They just wanted to touch, to feel the other. And they had all eternity to do it.


End file.
